Bacon and Eggs
by Luna Darkside
Summary: One of the perks of having a magician boyfriend (other than the fact that magician boyfriends had very talented hands) was that they actually bothered with romantic things like breakfast in bed. NOMINATING: MeridianGrimm, Miss Emotion, and Yami No Tsuki. /ShinKai & KaiShin, oneshot for the Beikan Bacon Challenge, complete/


_Gack, I checked the DC archive, like, three seconds ago and discovered that I've been nominated for the Beikan Bacon challenge by RanMouri82. _

_23 hours ago._

_Seeing as I don't have $100 on hand, this is the part when I frantically type a pointless story that sort of (?) includes Shinichi eating bacon. It's not humorous, and it's not crack – it's just some stupid ShinKai/KaiShin romance because that's all I write. Can't say I didn't try._

**Bacon and Eggs**

One of the perks of having a magician boyfriend (other than the fact that magician boyfriends had _very _talented hands) was that they actually bothered with romantic things like breakfast in bed.

Shinichi stared blankly down at the tray balanced precariously on his lap. A serene Western-style breakfast, complete with sunny-side up eggs and a mountain of bacon, stared back at him. The small vase, holding a miniature flower arrangement of roses and peonies, did the same from where it was situated on the corner of the tray.

"Um," Shinichi said, "Thank you, I suppose?"

He wasn't sure what had brought about this – event. Yes, Kaito was generally a rather good boyfriend, always doing those stereotypical sweet things that would make any girl go weak in the knees – but for one, Shinichi wasn't a girl, and for another, Shinichi didn't particularly care about the romantics of being in a relationship. He just wanted Kaito.

Shinichi usually said as much whenever Kaito did things like this – bought him flowers, sent him chocolates, wrote him cards, did the sappy things one usually reserved for Valentine's Day or hospital patients – but right now, he didn't have the strength.

And clearly, it wasn't as if Kaito even listened to what he said, Shinichi thought to himself as he prodded at one of the eggs.

From where he was now lounging on his side of the bed, Kaito hummed. "You're welcome." He leaned over, propping himself up on one elbow to watch Shinichi. "Well, think of it as a 'good job finally finishing your five-day-long investigation' present."

"If you really wanted to give me a 'good job finishing my investigation' present, you shouldn't have woken up early just to make me breakfast," Shinichi groused as he bit into an egg. He cast Kaito a slightly irritated glance. "You're the type that needs as much sleep as possible. Eight hours, preferably."

Kaito wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, but we both know that _neither _of us got eight hours of sleep last night, don't we?"

Shinichi threw a piece of bacon at him. It hit him in the face.

"Rude."

"Sorry." Smirking unrepentantly, Shinichi reached over to peel the bacon off Kaito's face. His smirk only grew as Kaito rubbed forlornly at the grease mark left on his cheek.

"This is how you repay the _excellent _boyfriend who made you breakfast in bed."

"Where is this _excellent_ boyfriend, again?" Shinichi rolled his eyes as he took a bite of the bacon still in his hand. Sobering, he looked back over at Kaito once again. "But, you know, you really didn't have to do this for me."

"I wanted to," Kaito murmured, sounding slightly wounded. He rolled onto his back, averting his gaze from Shinichi. "After all, you _just _got out of a five-day investigation. You've probably gotten a grand total of four hours of sleep. And I _know _that you guys barely eat anything during investigations, because you're all so focused on the case. But I had to nerve to ask you to do _that _last night –"

Shinichi flushed and stuffed the rest of the bacon in his mouth at the mention of _that_.

"– when you were probably exhausted, which I only realized later. So that's why I wanted to do this, to make it up to you."

_Oh_, _Kaito_.

Swallowing, Shinichi reached over to lace his hand through Kaito's hair and tug Kaito's head gently towards him. "Hey. Look at me."

With obvious reluctance, Kaito moved his head so he could meet Shinichi's eyes. "What?" There was a certain childlike sullenness to his expression and a downturn to his lips and oil still smeared over his cheekbone, and Shinichi still thought he could fall for the magician again, in this very moment.

"I'm _fine_," he said sternly. "I'm absolutely fine. I'm not exhausted at all."

Kaito blinked at him. "Oh, really." His tone did not sound particularly convinced.

"No, I'm actually okay," Shinichi assured him. Setting the half-empty breakfast tray on the nightstand, he maneuvered so he was lying beside Kaito. "Look, I planned ahead."

The glumness in Kaito's face turned to vague bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

Shinichi smiled. "I knew that I had a magician waiting for me at home, worrying pointlessly about me, so I took care of myself. I slept every night of the investigation and ate three meals per day." He rolled his eyes. "All things considered, that's probably why the investigation took five days, actually."

"…Oh."

"So while I appreciate that you were thinking of me, please remember that _I _think about _you _as well, and that I'll take care of myself because you would want that, even when you're not around. Okay?" Going slightly pink at his own words (because, um, _embarrassing_), Shinichi leaned over to press a kiss against the corner of Kaito's mouth, drawing back to gauge Kaito's expression.

He didn't have time before Kaito's arms came out of nowhere, snaking around Shinichi to pull him closer. Burying his face in Shinichi's hair, Kaito whispered, "Shinichi, I love you, you know?"

"Yes, you've made that very clear," Shinichi grumbled into Kaito's chest. He smiled, though, as he did, and reached back to wrap around Kaito's back. Kaito really was an excellent boyfriend, though he'd never let the magician know how much he secretly appreciated Kaito's little romantic gestures.

They lay there for a few moments.

"…Will I be able to finish my breakfast anytime soon?" Shinichi asked, resigned. He had a feeling he knew where this was going –

"The breakfast that your _excellent _boyfriend prepared?" Kaito pulled back, smiling devilishly even as he reached down to tug off Shinichi's shirt. "No."

True to his word, the bacon and eggs remained untouched for the next hour.

* * *

><p><strong>Twominutestospare!<strong>

**And now I nominate MeridianGrimm, Miss Emotion, and Yami No Tsuki, because you guys always read my fics and I wanted to... uh... well, not say thank you, but force you to either write a fic within 24 hours that includes Conan/Shinichi eating bacon OR donate $100 to a charity. (Is this, like, a version of the ice bucket challenge?)**

**Well, I'll be back to post another request later today, and until then, hope you enjoyed~! - Luna**


End file.
